Bittersweet
by VocaloidSinger
Summary: I felt my face go hot, and suddenly there were butterflies in my stomach. His voice sent shivers down my back. I wasn't ready for high school, nor was I ready for this 'romance' thing. "Well Miss. Kagamine, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." /RinXLen
1. Bittersweet Chapter 1

**AN: swaggie. I'm back wonderful people. So if you read my update on my profile then you'd know what this story was all about, if you didn't, its all good in the hood. Basically, this story has been revolving in my brain for a long time now, and I was contemplating if I should or shouldn't write this. Well today's the day I finally pulled myself together and produced this mess. Please bear with me as I haven't written a story in a while so it might be REALLY poorly written at first, but in time I'm sure I'll remember how to write a half decent chapter lol. This story will include A LOT of pairings so ewe be prepared. Anyways uhhh I don't remember what kind of stuff to write abouts here so I'll just cut off my rampling and lets get to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters who are featured in this story. I only own the story… minus the characters… 8)**

* * *

Bittersweet; Chapter 1: _"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"_

Rin's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat quietly in the back of my English class. It was exam review day, meaning the day we came back from our after exam break to look over: either how amazing or horrible our marks would be. I rubbed my temples, _this wouldn't be pretty_. It was still pretty early in the morning so not that many of my classmates were here yet. I was sitting alone in my designated seat, the classroom full of empty desks and chairs all lined up in rows. A trio of girls walked in together laughing and talking about what they did over the break.

_Don't pay any attention to them, _I thought to myself, _it's only the end of the first semester… i'm sure i'll be able to make friends with more people next semester._

My names Rin; Kagamine, Rin, i'm a freshmen at my new high school Aomori Seconday School. D-Don't get the wrong idea from above! I-I do have friends! It's just, because high schools are fed two different middle schools I-I just haven't acquainted any of the kids from other schools yet thats all!

I looked outside the window, but there really was nothing to see. I was on the second floor of the three floored building, and the only scenery I really have is a bunch of trees and houses. _So much fun to look at._

The bell rung at 8:30 and the class soon filled with students rushing to make it on time. I laughed a little. _Maybe you wouldn't have to rush to class if you got here a little earlier._ After the morning announcements were made, our homeroom teacher gave us a smile.

"It's great to see everybody's smiling faces again" she began, "Now how was everyones break?". The class was filled with everyone shouting random answers that varied from: _"it was great!", "it wasn't long enough, one week?", "ugh, it was terrible"._ Me? I had an okay break, thanks for asking. I really did nothing other then meet up with some friends, and play some video games.

"It's great to hear that!" the teacher continued. "Now, off to exam review!". Everyone started to groan. This was my first ever set of exmas… so I was rather nervous to check and see how I did. I mean, exams count for 30% of our final marks!

"Kagamine Rin" my teacher called and I carefully got out of my seat. My heart started to race as I walked to the front of the classroom to collect the test. I took a deep breath and took the test from my teacher.

"Good job" she whispered, as I took my test out of her hands. I soon I flipped it over to see a higher mark than I had expected. _95%, not too shabby._ I exhaled in relief and returned to my seat. I sat down and flipped through the pages of the test. Not too many mistakes, one spelling mistake there, a punctuation error there. Overall I was quite pleased with my grade and left the test alone. I took out my phone and unlocked it. I suddenly got a mass amount of text messages from my friends asking me how I did on my test.

I had this small group of really close friends. It consisted of me and six other girls: SF-A2 Miki, Akita Neru, Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, Sakine Meiko and Megpoid Gumi. Many of us had come from the same school so we were already quite close friends, but we met Miku and Gumi this year, and they instantly bonded with us. The seven of us are almost insuperable, if one of us is going out somewhere, chances are quite high that we'll all be there. It was nice knowing I had this group of girls who I could always depend on. I hurried to reply to each of their texts.

"**I did pretty good! 95 on my English exam! you?" **

Instantly I got a reply from Miki.

"_**Ehh, I did alright… I got a 65 on my Geography exam. Whatever it's just Geography lol"**_

I laughed a bit reading her text. Miki sure wasn't the brightest bulb, but she definitely was one of the prettiest. Before high school, Miki was really quiet and didn't really talk to anyone. She always had her messy red hair in a high ponytail and always kept her glasses on. During the semester she told us about how she didn't want to stay quiet forever, how she wanted more people to know her. So out of no where, one day she came to school with her red hair straightened, put in contact lenses and started to wear make up. She instantly changed from looking like an extreme nerd, to a beautiful lady. We were all surprised, because even in the past when Miki says "yea! I'll change! I'll do something about it!", it's never really happened. But this time I guess she was really motivated to change her appearance.

The whole morning was the same pattern, I went to my three other classes: I went to my other classrooms, collected my results, repeat. I was exhausted from looking at so much red pen markings. When the bell signalling lunch rung, I couldn't have been anymore excited. I quickly rushed from the second floor to the first, and straight for the cafeteria. Upon entering I was welcomed by my friends who were already sitting at a table. I smiled and rushed over to the girls and quickly took a seat next to Miku.

"Haha, it seems like I'm always the last to get here. How the hell do you guys get to the caf so fast?" I asked as I took out my lunch.

"Well unlike you Miss. Kagamine, we have all of our classes on the first floor. You have to walk alllllll the way up those steps just to get to class, you poor soul." Teto teased as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yea you lucky bitches" I joked, and they all suddenly bursted into a laughing fit. I felt my face heat up.

"W-What's so funny!?" I asked. Miku placed a hand on my shoulder. "I dunno, it's just, we haven't seen you that much lately Rin. You were studying so hard for those exams." she explained,

"Yea" Miki said as she placed her head on the table, "Studying is such a pain in the ass, no thank you." I laugh a little at her statement, "Yea it really is, but hey! I got over 90%'s on all of my exams! Can't be too too terrible now can it?"

"Rin it's boring."

"Miki it's worth it." She smiled, "As thick skulled as always." I roll my eyes at her.

"Moving on" Miku changed the subject, "any hot boys yet my fellow girlies?", I could see Meiko sigh as Miku brought up the subject. Mei-chan isn't really all that into dating. Sure she has crushes, but she likes to keep those boys names a secret. She was smart, she knew that if someone were to find out, eventually all of us would find out. You see, my group of girls really can't keep a secret from one another. So if you want your secret to never be told, best not tell anyone.

"I mean, besides the obvious Neru over there crushing on Rei-senpai." Miku added on making Neru flush a deep red. "M-Miku please!".

"Ohoho, do we have a little tsundere on our hands or what?" Miku replied, grasping Neru's face between her hands.

"I-I am not tsun!"

"Then admit to us that you _love_ Rei-senpai!"

"I-I don't l-love him!"

"Ahaha, our little tsundere is off to tsundere land again" Miku sang as she released the blondie and went back to eating her lunch. "You guys are boring" she continued, "Rinnnnnnn, is there anyone you're interested in?"

"Asking Rin won't do you any good" Teto threw in before I could reply, "Rin's still _devastated _from her last break up"

"W-What! I am not!" I objected, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're so easy to read"

"Teto, no, no please. Teto please. I'm over that boy alright."

"Another tsundere in our friend group!?" Miku questioned as she leaned over onto my shoulder, "I-I am not a tsun! Neru's the tsun!"

"H-Hey!" Neru blushed, "I-I'm not a tsun…".

They weren't _completely _wrong. I mean it takes a girl a while to get over their first break up! I dated Rinto Kagami during my 8th year. We lasted a solid six months together when all of a sudden, he just left me. I knew he was chasing that Lenka girl for however day before the end of our relationship so it wasn't too much of a shocker when he told me it was _'time for us to start seeing different people'_ code for: _'I found a hotter girl to date then you'_. It honestly didn't bother me as much as my friends wanted it to. Sure I still had some feelings for Rinto, but they were hardly there anymore. During the beginning of my freshmen year I would almost see Rinto _everywhere. _I swear he was following me. But what purpose would he have to follow me? He was the one who wanted to _'see other people'_, what's so captivating about me now?

"Earth to Rinnn" Miku whispered into my ear and I snapped out of thought.

"Woah, sorry, spaced out a bit." I replied.

"Day dreaming about Rinto?" Teto teased but I just shot her a death glare that sent the message _'lets not cross that line again'_.

"Enough about Rin and Rinto" Meiko switched the conversation, "let's talk about homerooms for the upcoming semester!"

That's right! The day of exam review also meant the beginning of a new semester. If you don't have semesters at your school like mine does, heres how they work. Over the course of your school years you take a total of eight courses/classes. Four classes are in one semester and the other four in your second semester. These classes are divided to both last approximately five or so months to fill up an entire school year.

"I have… music homeroom!" Miku replied as she whipped out her timetable (or daily class schedule)

"Hey, me too!" I replied as I looked at my homeroom class. Music homeroom! How wonderful! Music is my favourite subject. I love sitting in that classroom playing musical instruments, learning theory and talking to my fellow musically influenced classmates.

"That class is amazing, the teacher is the best music teacher i've ever had!" Neru said as she looked at our schedule, "yup, that was my last semester homeroom. Ahhh what I would give to have that class as a homeroom another semester."

"Is the teacher really that good?" I questioned, it was rare that Neru was saying such nice things about a teacher. Her personality is kind of cold, but shes loving when she needs to be. Neru hates school and would much rather be on her phone then pay any attention to what a teacher has to say to her.

"Uhh yes? She's the greatest teacher i've ever had!" Neru starts to flail her arms as she explains to me the experience of having 'Mrs. Jasmine' as a teacher.

"She doesn't bullshit you, like she actually talks to you like a normal person. You can count on her musical knowledge unlike some music teachers who claim they know music, when we all know they don't. She's a really high leveled french horn player, and she plays in our towns symphony orchestra! She's pretty chill and easy to hold a conversation with. She's really funny too. Man, that class is really great, Miku and you will definitely have a great time there together."

"Is it just Miku and I in that class together? You guys didn't take music?" I asked, "Music? Like music homeroom this semester? Oh, oh I'm in that class too!" Gumi exclaimed as she shoved her schedule in my face.

"Yea yea I can see it without having you shove your paper in my eye" I laugh as I nudge the green haired girl away.

When the bell that signals the end of lunch rings, Miku, Gumi and I make our way down the far first floor hallway towards the music room. Upon entering we realize we're the first ones there. The room is huge, its doubled the size of a normal classroom, filled with double the amounts of chairs all scattered around the classroom. A large wooden shelf takes up the whole entire side wall of the classroom, filled with a variety of different instrument cases, all lined up neatly in their proper slots. On the other side of the classroom. theres another wooden shelf, but only half the size in height compared to the wall. Inside are instruments students bring from home (we borrow instruments from the school, thats why they have so many), and on top of the shelf is a neat row of new music stands just waiting to be used. The front of the classroom is just a regular chalkboard where I guess the teacher shows us theory lessons, and placed in the front corner of the room (near the wall with all the rental instruments) is a large grand piano. The back of the room consists of four separate rooms. Two of those being soundproof practice rooms, one to be a percussion instrument storage, and last but not least, the music office.

Soon after I finish scanning the room, the classroom starts to fill up and we all take a seat somewhere in the classroom. Mrs. Jasmine walks to the front of the classroom, and welcomes us all with a large smile.

"Welcome to instrumental music" she smiles as she looks at every single one of our faces. "My names Mrs. Jasmine, though you probably already knew that. But I don't know your named yet so first things first lets take attendance shall we?".

Mrs. Jasmine went down the list of names quickly, calling everyones names off one by one, asking them what instruments they played and what they were going to play in this class. This was advanced music, so you should have at least one year of experience before being signed up for this class.

"Kagamine, Rin?" she called my name and I simply said 'here!', she smiled at me and asked me the same question as everyone else, "what instrument do you play?"

"Well" I started as a small smile spread across my face, "I actually play the oboe."

"Shut up" she replied, woah… okay… I didn't expect that.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, whenever my music teachers ask me what I play I usually get the "thats a fun one to play" responce, but this time… this time it was different.

"You, you play oboe?" she asked me once again, what was wrong with this lady?

"Yes..?" I replied uncertanly, at this point I was kind of afraid. Was oboe not allowed at this school? Would I have to chnage instruments? Please don't make me play another instrument! I'll suck, I'm in advanced music for a reason! I've have experience playing oboe, and yet this may be where it all ends!?

"I-I'm so sorry for sounding rude a second ago" Mrs. Jasmine continued, "but you see, I just haven't had an oboe player in so long! I'm very excited to have you in this class Miss. Kagamine". Oh, oh my. Forget what I said earlier…I smiled back at her, "I'm sure it'll be a great load of fun to play oboe in this class then!". She gave me a look of approval and continued down the list.

"Oh, Ms. Kagamine's brother perhaps? Mr. Kagamine?" Mrs. Jasmine asked as she looked above my head.

… Mr. Kagamine? Mr. Kagamine? Who the hell is this Mr. Kagamine. I haven't heard of anyone ever having the same last name as me ever. Just when I started to think my last name was so unique, so one of a kind, I hear that there's a 'Mr. Kagamine' in this class? I hear a small laugh from behind me.

"Haha, nope, no siblings here Mrs. Jasmine. I'm Len" he said, "Kagamine, Len. Oh, and I play Alto Saxophone.."

"Oh! I'm very sorry Mr. Kagamine! You know having kids with the same last name in a class just usually gives you the vibe of siblings don't you agree? my apologies.".

Kagamine, Len? Len? Who the hell is this Len guy? I've never heard of him.. and yet he has the same last name as me? To think, i've already finished an entire semester at this school, and not until today was I even aware that there was someone who has the same last name as my own.

I quickly turned around to find out who this _Kagamine Len_ guy was. From his voice he sounded like some typical teenaged boy. But when I turned around at that moment, I realized I was completely wrong. I was face to face with an angel. His blonde hair had such a nice shine to it, with his messy front bangs and his little ponytail in the back. His sea blue eyes met my own and I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. His beauty had captured me in a state of disbelief. This, this beautiful creature has been walking the same halls as me, and I hadn't noticed him until today? He smirked a bit and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you _sibling_" he said in a confident voice, "I'm Len. Len _Kagamine_". I felt my face go hot, and suddenly there were butterflies in my stomach. His voice sent shivers down my back.

"I-I'm Rin… Rin Kagamine" I said as I took his hand, my eyes still locked with his. I shortly realized I was staring at him and looked at the ground in a panic. _Ahh! Rin get it together! _I heard him chuckle as I looked back up at him.

"Well Miss. Kagamine, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

This, this boy.

"Pfft, you tease."

* * *

**AN: aw shit that was shittier than I thought it would be LMFAO BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL PICK UP THE MORE NEAT AND GRAMMATICALLY RIGHT WRITING STYLE SOON. Just gotta let me warm up. Again I haven't written… anything really in a really long time (I had a really easy English teacher last semester who didn't make us write any essays or like anything… so it's **_**literally **_**been forever since I wrote something).**

**SO YEA HUEHUEHUE RIN, YOU LIL GIRL. Uguuu I'm so ready to expand this storyyy. I'm so excited to get to later chapters. I'M S Y. **

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Again I know it's not the best, and don't think they story isn't going anywhere, cause hone st me lol there's a lot ahead of us ewe.**

**uhh I forget how to AN… something like:**

"**Please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter!"**

…**. YEA? 8'D**

**(Also short chapter, yea… I just wanted to get this story moving. Later chapters will definitely be longer~)**


	2. Bittersweet Chapter 2

**AN: Yo! I'm so glad some people started taking a liking to this story haha. Uguu I forgot how much fun it is to write on the behalf of making other people happy hue. Umm not really sure what to write down here… cause i'm pretty awkward tbh so I honestly never have things to say…. 8DDDD**

**Lemme just review reply I guess LOL EVEN THOUGH THERES ONLY 2 I APPRECIATE YOU BOTH TAKING THE TIME TO REPLY TO MY STORY. Labu.**

* * *

**Pikachu550: HUE, THANKS Y0, /A/ e-epic, pls, it's only just starting~~ I can't wait to write more so you can see what happenes huehuehue.**

**Treble and Bass: ooh, I like your username gurl. kyaaaa /o/ ahhh thank you /v/ i'll try my best for you~**

* * *

**ONTO THE CHAPTER HOMIES**

* * *

Bittersweet; Chapter 2: "Wait a second. _I'm Rin Kagamine_"

Rin's P.O.V.

I chuckled a little, this Kagamine kid isn't that bad. "Miss. Kagamine? Please, just call me Rin."

"Just Rin?" he replied, a small smile on his lips, "you could never be _just Rin_". I felt my face heat up a bit as he said my name. Something about this boy was different from the others… "You can call me _just Len_ in that case" he continued as he smirked a bit.

"Whatever" I laughed, as I turned my chair back to face the front of the class just in time to hear the end of the attendance.  
"Well I think thats everyone!" Mrs. Jasmine said as she glanced around the classroom, taking another look at all of our faces. She smiled and explained the music curriculum to us. It wasn't any different than any other year: playing music, learning music theory and leaning music history. It's always been like that, ever since the 6th grade when I started to play an instrument. I use to play the clarinet back in middle school, but my music teacher suggested I try and take on a more difficult instrument. That's when I was introduced to the oboe. I instantly fell in love (not to mention my mom's favourite instrument in the _whole world_ is the oboe, so when it was offered to me I really had to choice but to say yes.) and I'll never regret the day I picked this woodwind up.

Since Mrs. Jasmine had finished telling us about the curriculum, we really didn't have much else to do, rather than be handed our instruments. I own my own instrument so I just watched everyone else get handed a rental.

_Trumpet player, oh, another clarinet. That's a shocker… I swear everyone plays either clarinet or flute. Uhh, oh! A trombone? 3 trombonists? Wow that's pretty impressive._

I continue to browse the classroom and relatively understand the kinds of instruments we have in our class. I guess Kagamine-kun is our only alto saxophone player. That kind of sucks I guess because the alto saxophone is such a beautiful instrument… I wish we had more players. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to my side to see Miku. She hugs her new flute to her chest and starts talking to me about how excited she it to have a music course with me.

Miku hasn't been my friend for long. We actually only met this school year. She was in my gym class first semester. Our gym teacher had taught us that we could buy water bottles cheap from the male gym staff room, so I decided to grab one. The bottle was absolutely frozen, and the water inside was solid ice. Puzzled on how I was ever going to drink this water, Miku walked up to me and told me "well why don't you just smash it on the ground?" She then proceeded to take the water bottle from my hands, and literally throw the frozen bottle onto the ground. We both started to continuously smash the water bottle onto the ground, laughing and making small talk as we watched the solid ice become small individual chunks. She then formally introduced herself, and apologized that a random girl I've never even spoke to before just randomly started to throw my water bottle on the ground. Since that point on we became good friends, and I introduced her to my little group of friends, making her one of us. It was a very interesting encountering if I do say so myself.

I glanced back, curious about Len… and I see him laughing with his friends. I can't help but stare at him for a little bit, watching him with his friends. The way his blonde hair falls messily around his head. The way his deep blue eyes light up every time he smiles. He was just so, so captivating. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He suddenly looked towards me and gave me a big smile; I felt my face flush as I turned away. _Well shit. He saw me looking._ I brush it off and pack up my bag, getting ready to check out my other classes. The bell signaling the end of period one rings, and I head out the door to my second period class. I had family studies (home ed? I don't know what else to call it. It's a course where you learn how to sew and the basics of cooking and stuff.) and I was so relieved to see that Miki was in my class. She was the only person I recognized in that class and I let out a sigh in relief when she sat down next to me.

"That god you have this class too" I said as she placed her bag on top of the desk next to mine, "I was afraid of being all alone in this class." She laughed a bit and said, "Thank god I'm here? Thank god you're here! I'm worse at making friends then you are Rin. Trust me, even without me here you would have been just fine."

"Haha you're funny. You know how bad I am with talking to people" I laugh as the teacher walks into the classroom.

The same old same old continues on in this class and my 3rd period class, which was math. The teacher comes into the room, introduces themselves, gives us the course curriculum and tells us what they expect from us, what the standards are, etc. My last period class is French, and I couldn't be happier. I was in a French school for the majority of my childhood, but finally switched into a normal school program in the beginning of my 8th year. The stress was just too much to bear and I really just couldn't having so much French being spoken to me all the time.

I step into the French class to be greeted by Neru, who was sitting alone in the back corner of the classroom, with an open seat next to her. I quickly rushed over and snagged the seat next to her before anyone else could. Perfect, I wouldn't have to be alone in this class either. (Teto and Miki are in my math class, so every class I have I have friends with me. Thank the lord.) I watch the remainder of our classmates file into the room, when a certain blondie catches my attention. _No way, he's in this class too?_ We make quick eye contact and he smiles at me again.

Damn that cute smile.

Neru nudges me and tells me the teacher called my name on the attendance; I quickly inform the teacher I am present. I don't know why I spaced out like I did… I don't usually tune out of class. I look over to the other side of the classroom, to see Kagamine-kun with his friends, comparing schedules. Probably looking over what lunches he and his friends have together. I sigh and put my face on my desk, completely ignoring the story Neru was telling me. I just can't seem to focus at all today.

At last the bell that signals the end of the day rings and I'm finally free from school. I gather all of my things and rush out of the classroom. I run down the stairs and head to the far lockers on the first floor where my friends and I usually meet. We all share a couple of lockers down there because it's just a convenient place to have lockers. They're really only Miku, Miki and Teto's lockers, but we all share them amongst our group. I see Gumi and Teto already at the lockers. I hear them having a conversation about classes so I just brush by them and open Miku's locker.

"Watcha guys talkin about?" I ask as I turn the lock, putting in the proper combination.

"Classes, teachers, _boys_" Teto intensifies on the last word, I roll my eyes. Teto's always been a flirt, but not in a terrible way. She just likes to hunt for boys, find attractive boys and mingle with them: nothing more nothing less. She says she isn't ready for a relationship, but with the amount of guys she teases around with… I know that's complete bullshit.

"I swear all you ladies care about are boys. Boys, boys, boys." I say as I unlock the lock.

"We're teenaged girls Rin" Gumi giggles as she grabs my hands, "you have to get away from Rinto and think about other guys too!"

"I'm not too sure about that… and besides, you guys are still completely wrong about the whole Rinto and I mishap. I'm perfectly fine, and am over that stupid boy." I pulled my hands away from Gumi to grab my jacket from the open locker.

"Whatever you say Rin, but not even you can resist a hot boy"  
"We'll see about that."

The next few weeks of school were the same pattern: go to class, learn, eat lunch with friends, learn and on Tuesday's after school, band. Most students who are in the instrumental class are in the band, because why wouldn't you want to join band? I mean if you have enough passion for an instrument to take a whole course on how to play music, why wouldn't you want to apply those skills to the real world?

Every single day seemed to carry the same pattern, until in my French class my teacher decided to switch up the seating plan. She said something along the lines of _"You guys got to sit with your choice of friends for the beginning of the class, so now it's only fair if I get to pick who you sit with"_ blah blah blah. I was upset about the change in seating, because it meant I would be separated from Neru; she's practically the only person I have to talk to in this class. The teacher placed us in alphabetical order, _how original._ By the end of the seating plan I was placed next to some random child whom I had never seen of nor hear of until this class.

"I hope you're all content with yo-"the teacher was cut off from a student dashing into class.

"S-Sorry I'm late" Len huffed as he fixed his hair up a little. _Pfft._

"Well Mr. Kagamine, I almost forgot about you!" the teacher exclaimed, as she scanned around the room for a seat for him. "Since we're sitting in alpha order, I believe everyone will have to shift one seat back, Mr.s Kagamine should be sitting next to Miss. Kagamine."

Makes sense makes sense, I mean the two Kagamine's have the same lastna-

Wait a second.

_I'm Rin Kagamine._

The boy who was sitting besides me picked up all of his belongings and moved another seat behind, as Len made his way to the desk beside me.

"Hey" he whispered, I just gave him a small wave.

"That's all I get? A wave?" he asked, whispering again as the teacher was teaching the class a lesson on conjugations.

"I'm so excited to be in your presence oh mightly Len Kagamine" I said hoping it would fulfill his needs. He smirked a bit, "cute" he replied. I felt my chest tense, oh god not again. Just by that one word I started to feel the butterflies… like the first day we met.

_Get it together Rin. He's just another boy._ But I knew, some part of me knew, that he wasn't _just another boy. _Ignoring my thoughts I quickly scribbled down everything the teacher was writing on the board. It was all such easy French, I'd learnt all of these lessons years ago. I turned out of the lesson and pulled out my phone, checking Twitter once a while, playing a game or two. _Will this class ever end?_

The teacher had finished the lesson early today, so we all had some time at the end of the period to ourselves. Bless this free time, I didn't want to hear anymore French conjugations for the rest of the day. I looked over at Len, who was looking at the lesson he had wrote down, trying to finish up a couple of the example questions she had provided us. He looked like he was struggling a bit, so decided to help him out.

"No, no, no, silly." I grabbed my pencil and reached over to his desk, "you see, you have it conjugated right, it's just you forgot to add the 's' at the end of ill's because is plural." His eyes lit up. "Oh right! I totally forgot the s, and on elle's. Thanks Rin!"

"No problem", I put my pencil back in my pencil case and decided it was probably a good time to start packing all of my stuff up. Len suddenly grabs my phone from my desk and unlocks it. _SHIT I FORGOT IT DOESN'T HAVE A PASSCODE ON IT._

"W-What, L-Len! Give me my phone back!" I whine as a reach over to the blonde, but he stretches his arm far out in the opposing direction so I can't grab it from him. A _'click'_ sound comes from my phone, which was the sound to indicate a test message had be sent. He then proceeded to hand me back my phone. I quickly opened up my messages to discover he had sent a message to a phone number I didn't even have saved as a contact.

"W-Wha, Len! Y-You sent a message to some random person from my phone? W-Why? Why would you do such a-"

"See look!" he cut me off as he pulled out his phone, the screen flashing, alerting him he had one new message. "Now I have your phone number, Miss. Kagamine".

"W-What? That's all you wanted? My number?" …. he… he could have just asked me for it without forcefully sending it to himself. "Y-You could have just asked." He giggled.

"How would I ever have the courage to ask a pretty girl for her number?" my heart skipped a beat, "I would be ever so devastated if she had just rejected me on the spot. No Miss. Kagamine, this plan had to be performed perfectly." he said as he clutched his heart oh so dramatically, like he was acting in a Shakespeare play. _Pfft, idiot. _But then his compliment about me sunk in completely.

"A.. A pretty girl?" I asked. Realizing what he had said, Len's face started to turn red.

"W-Well yea... I…I think you're pretty…." He continued, I could feel my face heating up quicker and quicker. I looked away, I couldn't look him in the eye! I didn't want him to see how embarrassing this was for me…

"Sorry… I shouldn't have just taken your phone like that Rin" he apologized.

"It's alright…" I turned around to face him again, our eyes meeting. "Just for the record"

"Hmm?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Just for the record… I would have gave you my number if you had just asked… I-I'd be a fool not to."

* * *

**AN: shoot me. I'm so done with this chapter lol. **

**Terrible I know, but let's just hang in there until my inner author finally decides to kick back into place. I feel really proud of myself because this story actually had a plot and it isn't winged like all of my other stories in the past have been LOL. Oh Lenny, stealin girls phones, putting yo number in. What a sneaky bastard wink. I like Len like that idk. I like the sneaky Len. Kinda hot yo… then again Len in any state is hot to me LMAO.**

**Ugh I really wanna re write this whole chapter, but I wanted something to provide everyone with, because I really do want to keep up with my writing. Hopefully the next chapter will be written hella better. I don't think it can get any worse from this point tbh lol. Again apologizing for short chapters, I'm working on making them longer haha.**

**So yEA that's pretty much it for now. I'm trying to introduce more and more character with better character analysis over the course of the beginning so sorry it the majority is just explaining personalities. I want everyone to really get who acts like what in this story cause is COMPETELY AU HAHA.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED HOMIES**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3~**

**Stay fresh $$$**

**Idk lol**


	3. Bittersweet Chapter 3

**AN: wow sorry it took so long to update. Lately schools been really demanding of me o)- being a junior isn't the funnest haha. But I had to go away a lot recently as well, as my band won our second gold placement this year and have been invited to our own Canadian national competition, and an international band competition so I've been really excited about that! Winning two golden metals have shown me how blessed I am to be working with such talented musicians along side of me.**

* * *

**I don't think I have mentioned this yet, but I would like to main a dedication at this time. This whole entire story, from beginning to end is dedicated to a very special friend of mine on this website. Most of you probably know the amazing asianchibi99 from the fantastic Rin and Len story "Spoiled". Honestly if you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it. She recently posted the last chapter, and man it was a good read. I don't know if you'll ever read this story chibichan, but I'd like to say thank you. Whenever I was down, or wanted something to cheer me up, your fanfictions would always fix me up from all the adorable fluff you write. After reading Spoiled from the beginning, and even having you call me a friend of yours is like a dream come true. Without your kind words… I don't think I would have ever picked up attempting to write as a hobby. This entire story is written with the strenght that you gave me, and I am honestly so grateful everyday for someone as amazing as you to have walked into my life. Thank you for everything. I love love loveeee you. huehuehue /v/ I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIESSSS**

**mirrors02 - Len's pretty much won every girls heart lets be real HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE HIM /o/. Haha, I'm glad I was able to make a relating character to yourself. I think I see Rin in myself too tbh. **

**Kagamine-RinCVO2 - so kawaii, so many dokis. smirks everywhere, cause Len's probably like the hottest boy ever when he smirks /faits a bit/. Thank you so much for your kind words /A/ ahhh you make me so motivated to write! I will definitely see where the story takes me when it comes to pairings~ hehe. Thanks again33**

**Treble and Bass - huhu look so further! the new update is here! haha no problem! it's just such a unique and nice user *u***

**Pikachu550 - nonono! never an idiot, please, never. ahhh/ thank you for the writing compliment. I don't personally like my writing that much.. or I feel like I could convey what I want to say a lot better.. but as long as others are enjoying this story, thats all that matters! and yes defs Len is hot always. haha, thank you for your kind words!**

* * *

Bittersweet; Chapter 3: _"Yep, you're definitely an interesting one."_

Rin's P.O.V.

(IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED… THIS STORY IS PROBABLY GONNA BE ALL IN RINS P.O.V. JUST SAYIN LOL theres a reason for that as well… I'll explain more at the end huehuehue)

A week had passed since I had given Len my number. He continually sent me text messages from then on, keeping me in interesting conversations. I have to admit... having him around wasn't all that bad. He has a really great sense of humor; his jokes always leave people in tears from the puns he pulls. He's kinda pathetic, in the good way (?) but I guess that's a part of him that makes him... just so charming. He has this aura around him that attracts people. He isn't what people at my school would consider "popular", but really, what is being popular? It's just a lame title people like to place on themselves to make them feel better about who they hang out with. It's honestly one of the stupidest parts of being in school, because you always want to be known as "one of the _populars_". It's a sad time to be a teenager when those kinds of things are all my fellow teens care about.

Life in high school progressed slowly. it was only a couple months into our second semester, and I was already waiting for June to roll around so I could bolt out of school and embrace the hot American weather. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention didn't I. I was chosen one of four high school students to go over to America for a month in the summer and study on board with a bunch of international students. it was definitely going to be the highlight of my summer. ahh, forging countries are the greatest. Japan is nice and all.. But leaving for a little bit could never hurt anyone. One day I really want to explore the world, tour around many cities, explore the deep into the sea and discover what makes the world tick. but p, that's would diffidently just be a pass time. What I really want to do with my life? Well, it's kind of a secret to my school friends... but I actually love to sing! I sing in a lot of different competitions, shows and programs. The best I've gotten so far was perhaps when I was invited to America and competed in LA for an international title. Not to brag, but I won. Singing was the life choice I wanted to make... but I get so nervous thinking about singing I front of my friends... what if the judge me? What if they think I'm no good? it isn't that I have fright of singing, but more... I'm very afraid of people's opinions of me. I know it's a terrible fear, and I really shouldn't let other people's opinions bother me... but when you're a 14 year old girl... opinions are really all that matter to you.

"RINNNNNN" I snapped out of thought as a high pitched voice screamed into my ear, "HELLO? EARTH TO RINNNN?"

"yes yes yes I can hear you Neru!" I shouted back, watching the twin tail girl lean back in content as I gave her mu attention.

"Excellent. Now Rin Rin, French class is over, you can wake up from your daydreams." I looked up at the clock to see the school day had practically ended. Thank god, I hate school. I quickly gathered my things and pulled my bag upon my shoulder.

"Whatdya wanna do after school today?" she asked me.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Do we all wanna head over to a cafe and grab some drinks or something?" (drinks as in juices and smoothies. I am a good girl I do not break the laws in case you were wondering.)

"Oh! That sounds perfect!" Neru clapped her hands together as a sign of a confirmed plan. alright, after school drinks it was. again, _juices and smoothies_. We started to head down towards our little groups locker meet up to find everyone already there.

"WERE GOING OUT FOR DRINKS!" Neru yelled at the girls,

"Perfect, I've always wanted to get hammered during the day" Miku joked, we all let out a quick giggle. It would be Miku to make a drunken kind of joke.

Miku doesn't seem like it on the outside… but I know on the inside she's dying to try those kinds of things. She makes herself seem like your everyday innocent individual, but I can see right through her. She wants to go to drunken parties and dance with boys. I wasn't all into that stuff, nor were any of my other friends. I know it's like _expected of teenagers to go out to parties and get drunk/high and have sex, _but honestly, I really wasn't into any of that stuff. I just wanted to live a normal high school life with my friends.

My friends and I gathered all of our belongings and we started to head off for the café. It was a cold March day, and we all ran quickly to the small café located a little bit away from out school. I was seriously craving a hot chocolate now, as the freezing air was making my face feel numb. After our short 10 minute walk/jog, we had finally reached the café, to our surprise, it wasn't busy at all. Usually after school a lot of kids came here to hang out, but today the restaurant seemed bare.

"Welcome!" a waitress greeted, leading us to our table for seven. I took off my jacket and hug it neatly on the back of my chair along with my backpack. My friends did the same, and soon after we were flipping through menus.

"I just want a hot chocolate" I said quite bluntly. "Yea I think I want one too." Neru agreed, as she set her menu down. Everyone else seemed to agree on a hot chocolate as well, so seven hot chocolates were ordered. My friends and I spent the hour or so in the café discussing school, boys, gossip; you know, girl stuff.

A sudden rush of cold air was felt behind me as someone had entered the café. I was facing away from the entrance so I had no idea on who the culprit for that cold sensation was, but mark my words I will destroy you for ruining my comfortable warmth!

"It seems as though, we're all done… why don't we all head out?" Meiko said as she pulled out a couple of coins covering the cost of her drink. We all agreed and one by one started pulling out wallets out. I spun around in my chair, opening up my bag and quickly digging for my wallet.

..

..

..

It's not here.

Obviously with my luck I would have left it at home the day I actually needed it. I signed, and turned around.

"I forgot my wallet. Can I borrow some money? I'll pay whoever back tomorrow" I plead as my friends start searching their wallets for spare change.

"This should cover the cost, only a hot chocolate right?" A familiar voice said as the exact amount was placed on the table.

"Oh no, you really don't have to-"I looked up to meet _those_ blue eyes again "L-Len!"

"Hey there Rin" he smiled, "Hello to Rin's friends as well; Hatsune-san, Akita-san and Megpoid-san"

"Len… y-you don't have to pay for my drink."

"But you just asked your friends for money"

"Yea, but I didn't ask you!"

"Hey! You don't have your wallet on you; I'm just trying to be a good guy!"

_Too much of a good guy._

"Anyways that's all paid and done for I'm not taking that money back, and you don't even have to pay me back the cost. It's all good, it's all good."

"Alright Len, back away from my friend" an ever familiar voice said, as a hand appeared on Len's shoulder. The voice revealed itself to be none other then my childhood friend, Utatane Piko.

Piko has been my friend, no, my _best _friend ever since kindergarten. When I was younger, I had just moved into this town and had absolutely no friends. It was in the middle of the school year as well… so to make things worse I had to join a school in the time where little clubs of friends had just formed. The first couple of days were awfully lonely, as no one would dare speak to the new girl. It wasn't until about a week into my transfer that a boy whom had been sick for that whole week had come back to school completely recovered from his cold. He had noticed me first thing in the morning and asked me who I was.

"I'm Rin Kagamine" I explained.

"You're new here? I'm Piko Utatane! And starting today, we're going be to friends!" he exclaimed, taking my hands into his and pulled me to a spot in the class where we could play. From that day on Piko and I were always together. After I left that kindergarten he didn't talk as much during elementary school, but once middle school started and I was transferred out of my French school into the local middle school, Piko and I were once again reunited. Luckily for me Piko only lives a few houses down from my own. Although we are what they would call "best friends", we hardly hang out outside of school. Sometimes we gather at a friend's house and play a couple of games, or sit around and talk, Piko and I really never had just some one on one time like we use to.

"Piko, what are you doing?" I asked. Piko's friend group wasn't Len's… so I was confused on why Piko and Len had come to the café together.

"O-Oh! Well you see Pi-"

"Zip it Kagamine" I cut him off, "I was asking Piko." Piko gave me one of his usual bright smiles and started to explain, "Well, Len and I have a couple of classes together… so we thought maybe we could have some guy on guy time you know! Just let us men be men."

"Oh. My. God." Miki rose from her seat and pointed a _finger_ at them, "D-Don't tell me… Kagamine-san and Utatane-san are…"

"Are..?" I asked

"Are-"

"Miki! Spit it out!" Miku said as she waked Miki's back, almost like she was trying to throw the words up out of her mouth.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU TWO ARE ON A DATE TOGETHER!?" she finally said, and after a _long_ silence, the two boys started to laugh.

"O-Oh shit no no!" Len said in between laughs, "W-We're just here to talk over some stuff. Ahh, SF-A2-san it's alright. Calm down, no one's gay for anyone here" he finished, as he glanced over at Piko. "Or at least no one's confessed to it yet". Piko gave him a glare.

"Shut up Kagamine." He spat out, but in a joking tone.

"Ladies?" the waitress asked as she came up to our table, expecting our money. I shifted my eyes over to Len, who gave me a look, then looked at the coins on the table, and looked back at me. It was obvious he wasn't going to let me off without using the money he placed down. I sighed and picked up the coins, placed them in the pile with everyone else's money. The waitress then happily took the bill away as well as our empty mugs.

"There, now was that so hard Rinny?" Len teased, as he watched the waitress walk away with _his _money.

"No, not so hard… But I will pay you back!"

"Haha not a chance. I won't accept it. A gentleman always helps a lady when she is in need after all."

"Shut up, and don't call me_ Rinny_".

The guys talked to us a little more before they left for their own table for two. We decided that was a good note to leave on so we thanked the people behind the counters for our delicious hot chocolate are hurried our ways out of the restaurant.

"Well, we go this way" Meiko said, tugging Gumi, Teto and Miki to the direction of their houses. Neru, Miku and I waved our goodbyes as we walked in the opposite direction. After about 10 minutes of walking down the street, I parted ways with Neru and Miku and started to head down my street. The only negative about that friend group was probably the fact that I have a 20 minute alone walk, while everyone else lives on each others streets. _It just doesn't seem fair that I'm all alone for that 20 minute walk while all my friends have each other to keep company. Well, the silence is always good too! Yea! Walking alone, with no one to bother me is always nice as well. You know what. I'm actually going to talk in this peaceful silence for once._

Well that peace was soon disturbed by the sounds of my cellphone. I pulled out my phone to see a text message from Len illuminating my lock screen.

"_**Kagamine Rin, I'm terribly bored."**_

I couldn't help but giggle a little at his text message, and I instantly replied

"**lol. Aren't you with Piko right now?"**

Immediately a reply came

"_**Nah, we're men. We don't take out sweet sweet time like you ladies in restaurants. We just ordered some drinks, had a chat and went home. Well, started to head home. You know what I mean." **_

I turned around, expecting a certain silver haired boy to be close behind me… but no luck. But Len and Piko had a chat?

"**What did you guys chat about?"**

I know it's kind of a personal question… but hey! I… I'm just curious, that's all!

"_**Curiosity killed the cat, you know that Rin?"**_

"**I know… but does it look like I'm a cat?"**

"_**Touché… Touché indeed. We just went over some class work stuff… you know the usual what kids do after school mumbo jumbo"**_

"**Whatever you say Lenny"**

"_**Never call me Lenny again"**_

"**Lenny. Lenny. Lennnny."**

"…_**.. you're an interesting one Rinny. I can't wait to find out more about you ;)"**_

My chest started to tense. I could feel the blush creeping up onto my face again. Oh no oh no oh no. Just from that sentence. Just from that wink… what a tease, putting a little winky face at the end of that, how dare he send that. But I didn't understand how just this one boy… sending me this teasing, little message could cause my mind to go blank all of a sudden. How his words could stir my stomach, or how his smile could be the cause of my overheating face. It just didn't make any sense to me.

"_**What's wrong Rinny? Can't come up with a good reply?"**_

…

"_**What about something like, "oh Len-sama, please explore me" something like that eyy, eyyyy ;)"**_

… I have no words for this boy.

...

maybe a couple...

"**Kagamine Len"**

"_**Yesssss milady"**_

"**Shut the fuck up lol"**

...

"… _**yep, you're definitely an interesting one."**_

* * *

**AN: Kind of a filler chapter… I really feel like I need to introduce the characters and their significance before I really dig deep into the plot of the story, so sorry for long paragraphs about each character and how they act. I promise it'll make the plot a lot easier to follow and stuff and yea… lol**

**For the ending of this chapter, the **_**bolded and italicised **_**texts are Len's text messages to Rin, and the normal bold is just Rin's replies. **

**AHHHHHHHH I WANNA GET TO THE PLOT AS MUCH AS YOU WANNA READ THE PLOT SO I'M WORKIN ON IT. BELIEVE. I AM DEFS WORKIN ON IT. Next chapter, will have events… huehuehue. Events events EVENTS I SAY.**

**I can see all the mistakes, but tbh I'm just too fuckin lazy to change/fix them LMAO. One day I'll revise everything and fix mistakes… but for now just bear with me? 8'DDDD**

**Anyways sorry for long time waiting for update, chapter 4 will be posted whenever its finished, it just shouldn't have like a 2 month break this time… so expect something closer to the end of the month/mid May. **

**SO UNTIL THEN MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE**

**STAY FRESH $$$**

**R&R IF YOU ENJOYED?**

**Lavlav foreverrrr**


End file.
